


See Through

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Based on the kaisoo moodboard "Photographer Jongin, Basketball player Kyungsoo." by Magicalboyksoo. FoundhereFor Bulbie ♥





	See Through

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

_Click._

“Why are you doing this?”

_Click._

“I’m not that photogenic.”

_Click. Click._

“Jongin, quit it.” An irritated hand covered the lens of Jongin’s camera masking his view in utter darkness. The photographer attempted to reposition to the side for a better angle, but the palm met the lens again as he pressed the snap button.

_Click._

“I told you to stop.” A muffled voice spanned across the spacious, desolate gymnasium. A melodious sound in which Jongin loved deeply and wished to hear every day of his meager existence, however, the other had no idea of this.

“You’re so charming,” Jongin's words flowed effortlessly from his lips. An audibly exhausted exhale of air was given in response. Jongin held his camera to his face once more before snapping again, “You were made to be on camera.”

_Click. Click._

“You know, you could be a model.” Jongin said as he continuously snapped away.

“Jongin, you play too much. That’s an exaggeration and we both know it.” The echo of a basketball ball bounced repeatedly off the walls while being dribbled. The swish of the net was heard moments after, and Jongin slowly lowered his camera to witness the boy in front of him clearly.

How Kyungsoo couldn’t see his own beauty was a mystery to Jongin.

The two boys had met each other in Jongin’s freshman year of high school. Kyungsoo was a sophomore who notably never really fitted in with any of the famous cliques. His weird assortment of friends would hang out away from most of their peers, off into their own world.

What piqued Jongin’s interest regarding the upperclassmen was that despite being on the basketball team, he remained essentially a nobody. The other students flocked to the more popular crowd and left the quieter, more relaxed teens to themselves.

No one appreciated the work Kyungsoo would put in after practice when everyone had gone home. Jongin would stay into the wee hours of the night to watch him improve his skills. The perseverance he showed was fascinating, and Jongin found his hard work admirable.

When Kyungsoo noticed someone was watching one day, he confronted the bashful Jongin who admitted his short bout of stalkerism. They had hit it off after their atypical encounter and remained friends for two years and counting.

Jongin was now a junior and Kyungsoo a senior. Their high school lives flew by in a flash and over the course of time, Jongin’s feeling for Kyungsoo had grown. His love for the elder happened so spontaneously and unexpected when he was hiding behind the lens of a camera. Kyungsoo was in the midst of laughing at one of Jongin’s stupid jokes, and the younger soundlessly lifted his camera and snapped.

It was a beautiful photo, reminding him of calming springs and fresh summers. Kyungsoo’s vibrant smile could rival the brightness of the sun, it was utterly enchanting. From that day forth, Jongin spent each moment capturing the sides of Kyungsoo he had never seen. From his benevolent and sweet nature to his angry and annoyed side.

There was so much for him to capture, Jongin was afraid he wouldn’t be able to capture it all.

As his feelings grew, he longed to reach out and tell Kyungsoo how he felt, however, there was never a perfect opportunity to say the three meaningful words. Or there was never a time where Jongin wasn’t a coward.

The idea of Kyungsoo returning his feelings seemed like a far off dream, one in which could never come true. He was but a mere uninteresting junior with no hobbies other than photography and occasionally dancing. Who would want to date a guy like him?

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo waved his hand in front of the photographer's face, “Jonginnie?” Only a moment passed before Jongin finally escaped from his reverie and coughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was telling you about me and Chanyeol.”

Oh, right, Chanyeol. This person posed a tough problem for Jongin. He was the boy Kyungsoo had a crush on, after all.

Jongin cleared his throat, “Um, so what about him?”

“Well, nothing much happened, I couldn’t confess to him like always.” The ball bounced on the wooden floor once and Kyungsoo held it with both palms, “I mean, why is it so hard to express my feelings?” He wanted to tell Kyungsoo that he was experiencing the same issue, but decided to keep those words to himself.

Jongin had never liked Chanyeol. He was a complete asshole most of the time, and he always tried to tear Kyungsoo down claiming that he couldn’t accomplish anything. He was never around to watch any of Kyungsoo’s basketball games and didn’t show any form of support. He was a speck of dirt in an otherwise clean life for Kyungsoo. Jongin couldn’t understand what Kyungsoo saw in the tall guy at all.

“How about writing him a letter? If you can’t tell him to his face, maybe writing it down would be better.” Despite his hate for Chanyeol, he wanted to see his friend happy. Even if Kyungsoo’s happiness would only bring him despair, he believed it was worth it.

“Yeah! yeah, maybe I should try that!” Jongin’s words must have been exactly what he wanted to hear for a smile like that to surface on Kyungsoo’s face. That gorgeous stretch of the lips, in which Jongin loved so much, made him feel lightheaded.

“Go for it.”

“_Thank you, Jongin_.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s what I’m here for.” Jongin couldn’t let this moment slip by without a photo. He raised the camera and quickly snapped.

Kyungsoo’s smile instantly fell and he shoved the photographer, “Jongin, I said stop!” a palm met his lens once again.

Jongin laughed, “Oh, you love it.”

The library was quiet and only the whirring of printers could be heard. Jongin sat at one of the tables reading a novel. He enjoyed reading, it allowed him to escape from reality for a moment. While flipping the pages, someone abruptly sat at his table. He brought his gaze from the words looking up at the unexpected visitor.

“Kyungsoo?” The boy looked incredibly wrecked and hurt to his very core. His eyes were brimming with tears and his hair was tousled by the harsh winds. Jongin could tell he had been running. “Soo, what happened?” The player’s mouth moved but no words came out and Jongin sat patiently waiting for him to collect his breath.

“Chanyeol, he...he rejected me.” Kyungsoo sniffed, “I-I gave him the letter and he read it. He called me out and said that he only thinks of me as a friend.”

Jongin felt a flurry of emotions pass through him. He was sad, happy, angry and relieved. When he was able to finally sort out his feelings, the most pronounced one of them all was remorse. What kind of a friend was he? To be happy that his best friend had gotten rejected. It’s not as though Kyungsoo would choose him, even with Chanyeol out of the picture.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Kyungsoo,” Jongin grabbed his hand and brushed the back of Kyungsoo’s palm with his thumb, “he’s a fool for rejecting you, don’t worry. There are better people out there for you.” The soft sobs dawdled in the air, and Jongin stood from his seat to move closer. Once he was beside Kyungsoo, he pulled him into his embrace and rubbed his back. “I’m sure you can find someone new,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo shook his head as he pulled away from his grasp. It made Jongin’s heart sink when Kyungsoo left the comfort of his arms. The elder wiped his eyes to rid the tears, “And who exactly is this person? Because there is no one else. No one who would accept someone like _me_.”

Jongin wanted to scream and shout that the person he needed was sitting directly beside him. If he was dating Kyungsoo, he would shower the elder with gifts and praises daily. He would appreciate him for who he was and would never require him to change. He would treat him with the utmost respect and make him feel loved and cared for. Jongin would do all of these things and more, however, he was a coward and telling Kyungsoo his feelings was a very tall order.

“I don’t know, but there is life after high school. I’m sure there is someone else out there for you.” Jongin pursed his lips. He was disappointed with himself. Words of advice were the only things he could offer, and it was Kyungsoo’s decision whether to adhere to his words or not.

“I guess you’re right.” Kyungsoo patted his knee, “I have a game today. Are you going to be there?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“_Thank you, Jongin_.”

Jongin cursed himself for running late. He had to stop by Best Buy to buy a new zoom lens for his camera. They were closing early today and he wanted his camera in top condition for Kyungsoo’s game.

When he entered the vast gym, he noted that their team was winning by a considerable margin and sighed in relief. Immediately after, his eyes scoured the court for Kyungsoo and there the shorter was dribbling the ball down the court while shouting plays. The camera was firmly in Jongin’s hand and he habitually raised it to his face.

_Click_.

He enjoyed watching Kyungsoo play the sport he loved, he always seemed certain when on the court. It was his home, a place where he could truly be himself. Within the confines of a gymnasium, Kyungsoo was unaffected by any outside influences and his inhibitions were set free. Jongin knew that this place was a safe haven for Kyungsoo.

As he continued to watch him play, he felt a heap of inspiration course through him and began taking more photos. His fingers wouldn’t stop pressing the button, and with each capture, he yearned for more. It was verging an addiction. Jongin’s feelings were spiraling out of control, and he wanted to get them off his chest but didn’t know how.

The memory before popped into his mind about a letter. He was afraid to confront Kyungsoo face-to-face, therefore, he needed to use another means of communication. Jongin decided to take his own advice. He wouldn’t be writing a letter, he’d do him one better. He soon left the gym deep within his thoughts on how to confess.

“Once you've finished one hundred free-throws, you’re free to go.” The coach’s voice was loud and clear. The players groaned unfavorably in response, and Kyungsoo chortled briefly. If they wanted to get better, practicing was the only way. He began his free-throws and fell back in line after each one.

The game yesterday was pretty easy, Kyungsoo thought. It started off well and ended all the same. It was bothering him, though, that he hadn’t seen Jongin at the game, and he wondered what his friend was doing. The photographer claimed he would be there, and Kyungsoo waited for him but he never came.

If he was being honest with himself, he’d admit to feeling hurt when Jongin hadn’t shown. It felt as though the whole world was closing in on him. Despite everyone moving in and out of his life over the years, it was Jongin who remained by his side giving advice and moral support. It was Jongin who showered him with praises and made him feel confident.

When Jongin wasn't there, Kyungsoo’s confidence decreased immensely, and he wasn’t sure whether he could play the game. Jongin’s absence had affected him greatly and it was quite unsettling for Kyungsoo. He didn’t understand why he needed Jongin there or why it was so important for him to be there.

Jongin made everything feel right.

After practice ended, Kyungsoo walked to his locker to grab his class materials. Opening the locker, his eyes fell upon a book he had never seen before. With a confused expression, he pulled the book out and turned the cover.

_To Do Kyungsoo_. It read on the first page, and he flipped to the next.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise from the unexpected photo before him. It was a picture of himself in the middle of shooting a lay-up to the rim. His body looked graceful, and he noted that he was wearing his jersey, so it must have been taken during a game. There was a caption underneath:

_Your first Senior game, every play you made was incredible. You are influential._

He flipped to the following page and there was another photo. Only this time, he sat at a table inside his favorite restaurant. His mouth was filled with a bite of his cheeseburger and he had ketchup smeared on his cheek. Kyungsoo chuckled at the memory. He read the caption below:

_You make eating burgers fun. You are clumsy, but also refreshing._

The next photo was in their school gym. Kyungsoo stayed late to practice, and he thought he was alone. He didn’t know whether he should be pleasantly surprised by the picture or extremely creeped out. He wore sweatpants and a t-shirt, his body was hunched over, palms resting on his knees appearing completely spent.

_Such hard-work and dedication. You are admirable._

He flipped a few more pages and with every turn, there were images of himself at numerous places doing various things. It was simply amazing. Each photo grasped the different sides of his personality. Not one single image could be left out for they all made up tiny fragments of his life. And when they melded together, they formed an even greater picture of the person he was. It was a wonderful piece of art, causing Kyungsoo’s breath to hitch and his heart to swell indescribably inside his chest.

There was a photo where he looked extremely pissed off. Kyungsoo remembered they had lost a basketball game that day, and he went to vent his frustrations to Jongin. He was in the middle of rambling with arms crossed over his chest and furrowed brows.

_You are too hard on yourself. Angered even when you performed your best. You are passionate._

The next picture was taken during a regular school day while he’s sitting on a bench talking normally. Kyungsoo had his uniform on and his face was slightly turned to the side.

_Even when you aren’t doing anything at all._ _ You are inspiring._

When Kyungsoo made it to the last photo, he felt the familiar pooling in his tear ducts. In the picture, he had a vibrant smile. He remembered the ever so stupid joke that he laughed at like it was yesterday.

He was feeling down about basketball try-out in his sophomore year. The stakes were high, and he fumbled the ball making mistakes left and right. Jongin was there for him when it ended and noticed how distraught he looked. Instead of allowing Kyungsoo to wallow in his self-pity, he cheered him up with a joke, and it wasn’t all that funny, but Kyungsoo found himself laughing anyway. It was a great moment, Kyungsoo thought. He hadn’t even seen Jongin with his camera that day, let alone knew he took a picture.

The feelings within his chest grew so rapidly, it was almost overbearing. His emotions were about to overflow, spilling into the deserted hallway in large oceans of adoration and passion. He felt so flattered, so warm, and so incredibly loved. It was in this very moment when he knew how much he loved Jongin.

Jongin was steadily watching over him and protecting him like a guardian angel. Kyungsoo couldn’t count the times he thanked his friend because it seemed like those words were continuously coming from his lips. He could see Jongin clearly now, and he would never allow himself to ignore such a precious person again. His eyes carefully traveled across the photo, and just as any other, he expected a caption underneath. The tears began to trickle down his cheeks once he read the sweet words:

_The day I fell in love with you._

_ You are beautiful. _

He closed the book and promptly took off running to find Jongin. He searched the library and the newspaper room, but the photographer was nowhere to be found. He racked his brain trying to think of where Jongin might be. Then, a light bulb went off inside of his head, and he sprinted back to the gymnasium.

Yanking the door open, he stepped inside the large room and searched eagerly for his friend. His chest heaved up and down and his feet ached from the sprint, yet, those things didn’t bother him for a second when Jongin came into his view.

Jongin turned around and Kyungsoo took off running again. The camera made its way to Jongin’s face, and with each snap, Kyungsoo appeared closer and closer, until he was knocked down by his momentum, and both boys fell to the ground. Jongin hit the hard floor with a grunt and Kyungsoo hovered atop of him, his palms resting on the glossy overcoat.

“I love you, Jongin,” The words left his mouth quickly, and Kyungsoo was so close, Jongin could feel his breath tickle his lips.

“Say it again,” Jongin whispered, not believing the words coming from Kyungsoo's mouth.

“I love you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo easily repeated, and Jongin began to tear up.

“I love you more. I always have, and I always will.” Their lips connected for the first time, and Jongin could have sworn he saw stars. It was everything he could have dreamed of and no photo would be able to capture this moment. For it was a perfect moment that should not be documented or recorded for the eye to see, it was only to be felt with the heart.

“I should have seen it from the start, I should have known,” Kyungsoo said between their small passionate pecks.

Jongin brought a hand to his cheek and rubbed gently, “It’s alright, you know now.”

“For always being there for me, and for always loving me, _Thank you, Jongin._”


End file.
